The Lost Link: X-Men Sequel (Part 14-15)
by MystAngel
Summary: And I'm back again. Sorry for the delay. A little change in Nathalie's plan lead to the story finally advancing, ahem. Reviews appreciated.


Disclaimer: All the characters except Nathalie or Fox are owned by Marvel Comics. I have 0$ so don't sue me. If something like this ever happen to you, well, don't start saying I copied your life because it's a coincidence.  
Note: This story is mainly based on the movie, not the comic. I'm breaking a few story lines from the comic. I'm just doing this so my story can make sense so don't get mad at me.  
  
Part 14  
  
Logan had cooled down and he was now regretting his attitude. He still had a lingering resentment but the sight of Rogue in tears made his heart ache. He stopped moving and talking all at once and was now just standing there. He raised his hand and reached out to stroke Rogue's hair but she pulled back. Seeing that this was something that he should leave for the moment, he took one last look at Marie and left the garden. He looked around and tried to find Nathalie but he didn't. Gambit was walking towards him with a worried look upon his face.  
" Hey Cajun, have you seen Nathalie?" asked Logan.  
" Yeah, Remy saw Nathalie. She was running to 'er room cryin'. What be goin' on?"  
Logan didn't take the time to answer. He grabbed Gambit's arm and practically dragged him all the way to Nathalie's room. He was banging on the door loudly as it was still locked.  
" Darlin', lemme in. None o' this was your fault. Don't feel bad. It'll be alright!" pleaded Logan but in vain.  
His patience now gone and his anxiety growing, he threw Gambit to the other side of the room and slashed the lock off the door. He ran in the room and looked around at every possible place where she could be. But he knew she was gone. He could smell the sadness in the room. He ran to the window, open, letting a lovely breeze in, and looked down. No trace of Nathalie. Her scent had lost itself in the wind. She had jumped out and ran to who knows where. Logan swiflty turned and rumaged through the cupboards and the drawers. She only took some of the few things she had brought. Gambit had let himself in and saw a piece of paper weighed down by somesort of plaque on the table.  
" Logan, there be a note on de table."  
Logan threw his head out of the cupboards and ran to the table. Distantly moving the object weighing down the note, he read what was written on the paper:  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I'm sorry... I have to leave. Don't worry, you will be better off without me. You have found a good family and they will take care of you well. I'm not right for the mansion. I don't fit in, I would only cause more fights, more trouble. I don't want to be a burden for you all. You have been so kind to me for the past days and I thank you with all my heart for it. Please forgive Rogue. She didn't mean to harm me. She really does love you dearly. Take good care of her and let the others take care of you. I'll be fine on my own. I think I'll go back to Canada. You've taught me how to survive and there is no better teacher than a father. I love you, always remember it.  
  
Love,  
Nathalie XXX  
  
He ran through it once more, not wanting to believe that what he read was what was really written. After seeing it was in fact true, he folded the paper and placed it back on the table. He then noticed the object that was on the paper. It was, like him, a small adamantium dog tag. With Fox written on it. He turned it back and forth until he saw something strange on the back. There was something engraved in the back of the plaque. How could she have engraved something in adamantium? She must've used her claws. It said " A father's love is what protects me, like a wolverine". It was written so small it was nearly impossible to read but Logan could see it, and it broke his heart...  
  
*In the Strategy Room*  
  
" I'm going out for her." exclamed Wolverine with rage.  
" Listen to me, you're not in a state to go out yet. You're mad, you're anger is clouding your logic!" protested Cyclops.  
" Whoever doesn't let me go out there and look for her is going to get the beating of his life. And anyone who stays in my way out there is going to get nothing short of the same thing. So get the hell outta my way One-Eye!" threatned Logan.  
Cyclops still didn't want to budge and the sight of Logan's emerging claws made him shiver at the most. His visor was starting to glow as Wolverine raised his hand, heading to Scott's neck.  
" Stop it you two! Nathalie is in no immediate danger. There is no use for bickering. Wolverine you may search for her if you think you are capable of controlling your anger. Jean, Gambit, you may go with him if he chooses to look. Settle this without bloodshed." mediated Professor Xavier.  
Scott, still resentful of Logan, none the less moved out of the way.  
" What do yah think? I wont go? Of course I'll go. You can come Cajun but you better not get in my way."  
He nodded to Jean, expressing his approval of her coming and they headed out to look for Nathalie.  
  
Part 15  
  
Nathalie was walking down the path that split the whole park and directed all its passengers to the train station. She looked at her watch and looked up at the sky. It was still bright but the sun was approaching the west. She directed her vision to the path she was thinking and wondered for a moment if it was in fact the right path. Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted when she saw her father sitting on a park bench. She slowly walked to him, imagining he would not be pleased.  
" Hi Dad... You found me, eh. I'm really sorry but I just felt that I had to leave for everyone's good."  
" It's alright Nathalie. I'm just relieved to see you. Now common, let's go back and talk about this back at the Mansion."  
She nodded and went to hug him when a flash of bright lights went through her mind like a bolt of lightening.   
" You're not my father...! Who are you?! Get away!!" exclamed Nathalie as she turned around and was about to run away. But she couldn't. There was a massive form standing right infront of her blocking away.  
" Funny how you're his daughter. You're so much prettier than someone who would come from Wolverine. On the other hand, your mother was very pretty. She was even pretty the day that I killed her." laughed out a low, growling voice.   
Nathalie felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked up to see her mother's killer. His face was hidden under lush blond fur. She turned around once more, preparing to run like she has never run before but whoever was behind grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. Her breathing was now her main concern but when she saw the blue form infront of her, she forgot all about her breathing.  
" You... You're that... girl... that..." said Nathalie just before she passed out due to the lack of air that the beastly creature was letting her have.  
" Magneto will be pleased." said the blue woman as she smiled evily.  
" Yes. Still, it's so very strange how she can be Wolverine's daughter." thought the massive man.  
" No matter. She will soon be one of us." finished the woman.  
The man threw Nathalie over his shoulder and they both walked off to an awaiting helicopter who had just landed in the middle of the soccer field. No one knew this but during the whole ordeal at the mansion, they had an extra spectator and they didn't even know it. Magneto had previously inserted a mobile camera to supervise the X-Men's actions. Mystique had cleverly placed it there when she came as Bobby more than a year ago. And since then, the Evil Brotherhood of Mutants was monitoring many of the X-Men's actions. One of them was the whole Nathalie incident. Magneto saw this as a wonderful oppurtunity to add a member to his brotherhood and, this one, could not be harmed by the X-Men. Wolverine would never allow it. All Magneto needed to do is insert a chip in the girl's mind, do a few adjustments to her claws and she would be all his. His plan was about to go under way as he sent out Sabretooth and Mystique to capture the girl. Mystique left first and waited in a park where Magneto had predicted Nathalie would pass, under the form of Wolverine. As Magneto predicted, Nathalie did pass by that park.  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
